On the run
The party were travelling towards Duskcove, the business at Blackvault still leaving a bitter taste is some of the mouths of the group. Whilst travelling a group of knolls attacked each carrying a necklace of fingers as well as the leader carrying a small wicker heraldry. They babbled incoherently about being worthy to a greater power. After quickly dispatching them, camping for the evening and continuing towards Passerknoll, the party witnessed the beautiful countryside of south east Avencia, but this was short lived as whilst an old man trundling his goods cart past the group was spooked by his horses irrational behaviour, its whinnying and stamping causing a scene before crossbow bolts flew out of the undergrowth towards Drogon, one slamming him in the back. The old man managed to gain control of the beast and hurried westwards down the southern road as the party engaged the attackers. One man made himself scene and drew the attention of Drogon who pursued on foot, quickly realising he was becoming surrounded and soon captured by their leader Melvor, a huge hulk of a man, grizzly and bear like. Melvor ordered the instant surrender of the other members causing quite a long debate about who's the good guys and a short duel between him and Grimrock. Melvor eventually explained he's from a group of rebels, "Brand's Band" that have been living in the Bramblewood Forest fighting against The Empire of Theodoros and The Vassal Barons whilst the war takes its toll on the innocents of the land. And as Drogon killed an innocent, is required to face his crime before Brand and receive his punishment. Eventually... well after killing one of Melvors companions, the party agreed and followed the rebels into the Bramblewood Forest and camped overnight in a dugout. Melvor attempted to interrogate his new captive, however with little success and knocked him unconscious again. The next day was spent travelling towards Brand's Keep deep within the forest. Eventually the tree's started to thin out and sounds of life became apparent, on small hill, a mock motte and bailey castle had been created, guarded and occupied by various rebels of the main races of Avencia. Men and Women wearing cobbled pieces of armour and guarding their homes and at the centre of the settlement was a wooden keep. As Melvor brought the party through its gates, yelling could be heard and out stormed a tall powerful Half Ork with beautiful features, wielding a large great axe. Melvor explained whilst being berated by his leader. Drogon is thrown into the cells whilst she offers shelter to his party in which Melvor confirms their innocence. Melvor disappears into the keep whilst the party investigates the small settlement. A myriad of wooden shacks and tents, a small smithy and carpenter make up this small castle and a palisade wall rings around the hill with defensive ditches circling it. Grimrock and Melvor end up having an arm wrestle to decide on the winner of the previous standoff whilst Brand interrogates Drogon and uses a power that has only been seen by a previously enchanted weapon, "Zone of Truth", she is then interrupted by the sounds of shouting and the whistles of arrow fire and decides that the Drogon will have to rely on the will of the gods, as she throws him in front of the gate, orders a shield wall behind him and ordering all forces to be withdrawn. Prepare for battle.